You're Asking Me?
by iceandfire105
Summary: "Have overnight realisations ever tipped your world on its side?" "You're asking me?" When he nodded, Hermione had to think about it before responding. "But why do you want my opinion?" she asked. "I'm beneath you, aren't I? A mudblood?" Dramione oneshot. Cover image doesn't belong to me. Most rights go to J.K. Rowling.


**Okay.**

**Why the hell am I here?!**

**Oh, yes. That's right. **

**To my best friend - HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BLACKCAT!**

**Yes, it's Blackcat8539's birthday, and for her present, she gets a oneshot. A Dramione oneshot (oh, for the love of god . . .)**

** . . . For the record, I do NOT ship Dramione. And I have been working on this bloody thing since November. That's how damn devoted I am - I start oneshots three months in advance. Though to be honest, I only finished this today. **

**Right, I am not here to bash on ships. I am here to present you with this piece of absolute crap, because I have no idea whatsoever how to even _write_ Dramione. But, I hope it passes the test. **

**Sigh.**

**See, it wouldn't be so bad if I knew how to write this pairing. But I don't. Because I want nothing to do with it. **

**Moving on. Just read it, I guess. That's why you're here, no? So, without further ado, I present to you: You're Asking Me?**

**Cheers!**

**~Ice.**

* * *

_**You're Asking Me?**_

Fifty points. That was how much Ravenclaw led by.

Hermione didn't really care about the outcome of this match; in all honesty, Slytherin could win and she wouldn't give a damn.

But it was an unconscious action when her eyes began following a blonde haired Captain in emerald green robes as he darted through the sky, his eyes keenly scanning the pitch.

Leaning back in her seat, still watching him, she contemplated life at the present moment. Of all people to return for an eighth year, she had _never_ thought she would see the face of Draco Malfoy here again. At first she had thought she was hallucinating. But then, after pinching herself multiple times and coming to conclude that this was real, she had gotten used to it. She had spent the last seven years with that stupid boy around. She could deal with another, she supposed.

There was the sound of cheering, and Hermione's eyes snapped to the other end of the pitch, where Slytherin had scored. Draco looked over briefly, before refocusing on his task.

Hermione had come to realise that he wasn't as arrogant as he used to be. Granted, he was still _Draco Malfoy_, but he had changed. Though she supposed the battle had changed everyone.

He swerved into a dive, changing course completely, and the angle threw his fit body into a very appealing light. Shamelessly, Hermione took it in. She felt that she deserved such girlish indulgences every once in a while.

_Ding._ Another goal, but this time she didn't even go to look. She continued to watch Draco as he sped across the pitch, easily bypassing other players, until, out of nowhere, a bludger slammed into him.

The crowd gave a collective gasp as he spun of course, grimacing and holding his right shoulder. But still, he kept looking around for the snitch.

_You idiot_, Hermione thought to herself. _You're hurt. You really shouldn't be doing that._

Even if he knew that for himself, Draco completely ignored it, already taking back to the skies and shooting over to the other end of the pitch, which meant one thing. He had seen the snitch.

Almost everyone was on their feet, shouting and screaming. As though to prove a point, Hermione stayed seated and watched on in silence as Draco came closer and closer to a speck of gold hovering near the Ravenclaw goalposts.

Silently though, she cheered in her head.

Closer . . .

Closer . . .

_Closer . . ._

Draco practically slammed into the ball, catching it in a tight grip in his fist. The crowd exploded as the Slytherin team all came together, whooping and celebrating as they drifted to the ground. Before she even realised it, Hermione had gotten to her feet and she was running down out of the grandstands. Her feet had taken control, and minutes later she found herself outside the Slytherin team's change room, wonder just _how_ the hell she got there.

Though, she supposed, how didn't matter. _Why_ was a more important question.

And that was answered almost immediately. The door swung open, and she was greeted by the momentarily surprised face of none other than Mr I'm-a-cocky-seeker-because-I'm-so-badass-that-I-can-survive-a-bludger-attack-and-still-win-the-game.

Okay, that description was a little over the top. A _little_. Draco wasn't really like that anymore. Granted, sometimes he still appeared to think he was on top of the world, but it was considerably more muted compared to the arrogance he had swaggered about with as a child.

'Morning, Granger,' he said, smirking slightly.

'It's afternoon, actually,' Hermione replied smoothly. 'And are we still on a last name basis? I thought we were starting to get along now.'

'We can go to first names if you _really_ want to,' he said, shrugging offhandedly. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

'Why are you so compliant today?'

He cracked a grin. 'Aren't I allowed to be? _Hermione._' He put emphasis on using her name, and whether it was to irk her or not, she didn't know.

'You certainly are, _Draco_, but I was wondering why.'

He didn't say anything for a long moment, but when he did, it was different to what she had been expecting.

'Have overnight realisations ever tipped your world on its side?'

'You're asking me?'

When he nodded, Hermione had to think about it before responding. 'Well . . . I suppose when they're _big_ realisations, they do, because I start to look at everything differently, and I -' She broke off and looked at him pointedly. 'But why do you want _my_ opinion? I'm beneath you, aren't I? A _mudblood?_'

Draco blinked.

Several seconds passed before he spoke. 'Tell me – when was the last time I called you that?'

'I – I don't . . . remember.' A frown appeared between her eyebrows, and she looked up at him again. 'I actually don't remember.'

'Right,' Draco said. 'Because friends don't call each other mudbloods, do they?'

Hermione paused, and her eyes widened. '_Friends?_'

It seemed that he had realised what he had just said, and started covering up hastily. 'Well, I suppose, from an angle, I mean -'

'No.' Hermione cut him off. 'It's fine. I just didn't know you thought of it like that.'

'Right.' There was another long pause, and Hermione felt the need to break it.

'What realisation did you have? The one that tipped your world on its side?'

'I, uh . . .' Draco scratched the back of his neck absently. 'You might have had something to do with it.'

Her brow rose. 'Oh?' It wasn't a sarcastic tone she said that in, but rather one that prodded him to continue.

'And I'm going to sound absolutely crazy.'

'Draco . . . ?'

'Never mind, I'm not going to say anything.'

'What - ?'

But he was going to keep catching her by surprise, every time. But this was the surprise that Hermione liked the most, because he had done the most insane thing she thought he could have.

Because he kissed her.

* * *

**Goddamnit, I did _this_? Well, the deed is done. Have your oneshot, you Dramione lovers. I hope it lived up to your expectations. If not . . . bummer.  
**

**To Blackcat8539: See, _this_ is best friend material! They bust their arse writing you a oneshot for a pairing they absolutely despise. I'm great, aren't I? Yeah. Love you too. **

**Nobody scream at me for ranting, I'm a bit like that, sorry. **


End file.
